The beach!
by DaSoulMan123
Summary: Maka and the gang go to the beach! Some MakaxItchikaru Rated T for some strong language.


**My second fan fic! Hooray! Sorry, but I wont be adding another character for a while. Get used to Itchi before I throw out more people. Disclaimer: I do not own Souleater.**

The beach.

It was a normal summer day in Death City. Hot, humid and gloomy. But that's not how Maka and the rest roll. "TO THE BEACH!" Itchi screamed as they finished loading Liz's new car. "When the hell did you get this thing anyways?" asked Soul. "About three days ago." She replied. "Ok, let me rephrase that. When the hell did you get a licence?" Soul asked. "Who the hell cares? Let's just go so you can all see how amazing a swimmer I am!" Screamed Black*Star. "Alright, alright. Just calm down you deranged midget." Liz said as she drove from the drive way that no one knew even existed in Kid's yard.

It was a long and boring ride to the Reaper-made beach. Death City didn't have a natural beach and because it was perticularily hot this year, Death decided to make one. It was perfectly symmetrical so Kid could enjoy it too. "Alright everybody, get changed then meet back here. K?" Said Kid at the front of the group when they arrived. "K." Everyone replied. Everyone went to there own change room and got changed.

All the guys were changed and waiting for the girls at the spot. "It's been 10 fucking minutes! Where the hell are they." Said Soul obviously annoyed. Almost as if on que all the girls simoultaniously ran up to the meeting spot. "Hey. Sorry it took so long, Patty got her head stuck in the toilet." Said Maka also sounding annoyed. All the guys took a good look at the girls before falling over with nosebleeds. Even rona fell over with a nosebleed. All the girls were wearing two part swim suits, which was a big change from their usual school swimsuits.

After the guys had wiped the blood from their faces they decided to go to the shed down the beach to get some water stuff. (Don't know what to call it) When they got their they found the shed locked shut. "Damn. The place isn't open to the public yet so my dad must have left the locks on." Said Kid. "I got it." Said Itchi as a bright light began to emit from his hand. "I'll just morph my weapon into a key to unlock the shed." He placed his glowing hand on the lok so he ould get the right shape for the key. The light went into the lok and morphed into a key. He turned it sideways and WALLA! It unlocked. "And on the eight day god said 'LET THERE BE WATER SKIIS'!" Said Itchi as he grabbed a pair of water skis and a rope.

"Oh man I'm call going first." Said Soul as Maka and Tsubaki attached the rope to Kid's boat. "Too bad. I set it up, I go first." Said Maka as she finished up. "Ugh, fine I'll go second." Sighed Soul. "Hey, where's Itchikaru? I haven't seen him in a while." Said Tsubaki looking around. "I don't know. I haven't seen him either." Replied Soul. Just then Itchi ran up to them looking super excited. "Ok guys. So I was looking around in the shed when for no reason it hit me. I can do this." He said as a bright light emmited from his entire body. When the light faded, there stood Itchikaru….. With a pop tart body. "I'm the fucking Nyan cat!" Simoultaniously, everybody face-palmed.

The boat started, purring like Blaire when Soul actually decides to be nice and pet her. And suddenly it shot off blazing with Maka trailing behind it. She screamed as the boat only got faster and faster when suddenly it was too much and she flew off and into the water. "Shit." Itchi said as he dove into the water. He swam faster then he thought possible, faster then anybody thought possible. He reached the spot where Maka had fell and took a deep breath before diving down. It was dark, but Itchi still swam down. He finally found Maka's body slowly floating down to the sea bed. He grabbed her arm and swam to the surface. He took a few quick breaths before pulling Maka over his back and swimming to shore. He placed her on the beach and checked her heart beat and breath. She was alive, but unconious. He performed CPR before Maka finally woke up. She coughed up some water and then began to breath heavily. "What the hell happened?" She asked as everyone crowded around her. "You were flung off the water skis and almost drowned. Itchi jumped in and saved you. He performed CPR for a good ten minutes before you woke up." Explained Liz. "Oh wow. Itchi you saved my life." Maka said as she looked into Itchi's eyes. "It was nothing." Said Itchi as he rubbed the back of his head. "Damn your chin is hard." He said rubbing his head some more. "Itchi, that is the most kind, brave, compassionate, and caring thing anyone has ever done for me." She said leaning towards Itchi, and for the first time ever, they kissed.

**Hope you liked it. More on the way.**


End file.
